


Hard to Swallow (or The Banana Incident)

by SharkGirl



Series: The Hung!Wu Dynasty [3]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Bananas, Banter, Blow Jobs, Cute, Deepthroating, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Funny, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Penis Size, Post-Canon, Praise Kink, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Size Kink, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:08:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26866423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl
Summary: "I was practicing."Wu drew his brows together. "Practicing?"Mako nodded."Mhm." Wu pursed his lips. "Um, for what, exactly, may I ask?"
Relationships: Korra & Mako (Avatar), Mako & Asami Sato, Mako/Prince Wu (Avatar)
Series: The Hung!Wu Dynasty [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930747
Comments: 16
Kudos: 104





	Hard to Swallow (or The Banana Incident)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Last week, I held a poll to see what nsfw Wuko thread I should write next and hung!Wu won~  
> Korrasami makes an appearance this time! 
> 
> Originally posted to Twitter  
> Please enjoy!!

Mako was not dissatisfied with his sex life. Everything he and Wu did felt amazing. However...

There was one thing Mako had yet to master.

Mako was good with his mouth. He'd never had any complaints. But he knew how mind-blowing it felt when Wu swallowed him completely, taking Mako's cock deep in his throat. It was... spirits, impossible to describe.

And Mako wanted Wu to feel it, too.

"It's been a while since we got together, just the three of us." Asami smiled at Mako from across the table.

"Yeah," Korra mirrored her girlfriend and then placed her elbows on its surface, leaning close enough so she could whisper to Mako. "So, what do you want?"

"Korra!" Asami reprimanded with a snort.

"C'mon," Korra went on. "Mako inviting us to lunch without Wu attached to his hip?" She sat back and crossed her arms over her chest. "He wants something."

Mako's face flushed.

"See!" Korra said, pointing at him.

"Will you keep it down?" Mako ground out, his entire head about to burst into flames. And he hadn't even asked yet.

"Mako," Asami began at a normal volume. "Is something the matter?"

He swallowed, nearly choked, and then wet his lips. "Um...I, uh, need some advice."

Asami and Korra exchanged glances before focusing on him again. "About..." Korra raised her brows.

"About..." Mako took a deep breath and then froze when a waiter walked by their table. Nope. Never mind. "Maybe we should talk about this later."

"Mako." Asami reached across the table, placing her hand over his. "Whatever it is, we promise not to judge or make fun of you."

"Maybe _you_ promise not to--" But Korra was cut off when Asami elbowed her. "Okay, fine. We won't tease you," she conceded.

Mako frowned and thought it over. Wu would only be in his meeting for another couple hours. It was now or never.

"Doyouhaveanyadviceonhowtodeepthroat?" he blurted.

Asami and Korra blinked and leaned closer. "What?"

With his face blazing, Mako ducked his head and met them halfway, his hands toying with the fabric of the tablecloth. "I need advice on how to... deep throat."

He'd said it. He couldn't gauge their reactions, because his eyes were screwed shut. But he'd said it.

When he finally sneaked a peek at them, both Asami and Korra's cheeks were tinted pink.

Shit. Maybe he shouldn't have--

"You're asking _us_?" Korra finally managed.

"Well... yeah?" Mako offered. "I mean, you're my best friends and, uh, I couldn't exactly ask Bo--"

"Well, there's really only a few things to keep in mind," Asami interrupted, still blushing, but looking confident. "Relax, breathe through your nose, and..." She coughed delicately into her hand. "Practice."

Korra turned wide eyes on Asami. "So, that's how--"

"Not now, Korra." Asami pressed a finger to her lips. "Later."

Mako averted his gaze. It felt like he was intruding, all of a sudden.

But he thought about what Asami said. It sounded simple enough.

"So," he went on when it was safe to speak again. "How do I practice?"

Mako walked home, the grocery bag heavy in his arm.

Well, he wasn't going to buy a single banana! It would be too suspicious. So he bought five. And a handful of lychees. A bag of rice flour. And a cabbage.

Ha! No one would know what he was about to do.

He checked his watch. Wu would be wrapping up soon. He had just enough time to get home, unpack, and give it a try.

In theory, it was pretty straight forward. But in practice...

"I peel it, right?" Mako eyed the lone banana on the counter. He'd put the rest away.

He picked it up and removed the peel, setting it to the side. Okay. Now what?

He bit his lip. He could do this.

It was for Wu.

Even if his boyfriend was considerably lengthier than this banana.

Maybe he should have grabbed that bitter melon, after all. But the idea of sticking that down his throat was less than appealing...

So, banana it was.

Mako wrapped his lips around it and drew his brows down. This was... weird.

He closed his eyes. Do it for Wu.

And, amazingly, he relaxed. He had the banana about halfway into his mouth, when the door to their apartment swung open.

"Maakooo, I'm hoooome~" Wu sang and then froze, his key dropping to thud on the carpet.

They stared at each other for a moment before Wu cracked a confused smile, his head cocking to the side.

"Mako, who eats a banana like--"

"Nothing!" Mako shouted, muffled by the fruit, and then threw it clear across the room.

Wu glanced over at where it had landed and then back at Mako. "O...kay..."

Mako just sat there, eyes wide. Shit. Shit shit shit shit. Wu was home. He'd seen. He'd _seen_.

Wu shut the door and bent down to retrieve his key. When he stood up, his expression was soft.

"You wanna talk about it?" he asked as he set his things down. "Or we can pick up the banana and pretend whatever just happened didn't happen?"

Mako knew Wu was giving him an easy out. His boyfriend was no doubt being eaten alive by curiosity. And Mako didn't blame him. He would be, too, if he'd walked in on...that.

So, Mako took a deep breath. "I was practicing."

Wu drew his brows together. "Practicing?"

Mako nodded.

"Mhm." Wu pursed his lips. "Um, for what, exactly, may I ask?" He was standing by Mako now.

"I just..." Mako looked down at the counter. His face was on fire. Figuratively. Probably. "I wanted to do something for you..."

Wu looked at him, the banana, and back. "Um..."

Mako knew his cheeks were red. His neck and ears were burning.

Then, the wheels must have begun to turn, because realization dawned on Wu's face. "Mako...you were practicing," he noted.

Heat prickled beneath his skin. "Yeah."

Wu's eyes were large now. "Mako, you were _practicing_ ," he stressed.

"Yes." Mako wanted the floor to open up and swallow him whole. "We've established that."

"Aww, Mako," Wu crooned. "Oh, baby, you know--" He was blushing now, too. "--you don't have to, I mean." He cleared his throat. "Unless that's something you want to do?"

Mako let his shoulders sag. "You're just so good at it, I wanted to..." He sighed. "I wanted to return the favor."

Wu smiled and closed the remaining distance between them. "I am so lucky to have you," he said before pressing a kiss to Mako's lips. "Mmm, banana." He chuckled.

Mako fell forward, letting his head thump on the counter. "Wu..."

Thin -- though not so thin anymore -- arms wrapped around Mako's waist as Wu hooked his chin over his shoulder. "Hey," he began, his warm breath stirring the hair just above Mako's ear. A pleasant shiver ran up his spine. "You up for some more practice?"

Heat pooled in Mako's belly and he turned to face Wu. "You mean..." He lowered his gaze and Wu nodded before pecking his nose.

"Only if you want," Wu replied, looking up at him shyly through his lashes. He chewed on his lower lip. "Do you want to?"

Mako cupped Wu's cheeks before kissing him. "Yeah," he rasped. "I want to."

He'd done this before. But there was a nervous energy around them as Mako sunk to his knees between Wu's legs, his boyfriend seated at the edge of their bed. They'd already removed their clothes on the walk over, between kisses and teasing gropes. And there was nothing standing between them now.

"It's okay if you change your mind," Wu said, combing his fingers through Mako's hair. "Your mouth feels good no matter what."

But Mako was determined. He eyed Wu's cock, already hard and huge. It wasn't overly thick, so maybe...

"Mako?" Wu curled his fingers around the shell of Mako's ear. "You okay, there, buddy?"

"Yeah." Mako grinned up at him, feeling confident. Mind over matter. "Ready?"

Wu chuckled. "Yup." He brushed a thumb along Mako's cheek. "You?"

Mako nodded, opening his mouth and keeping his gaze on Wu. He loved watching Wu while he did this. The way his boyfriend's eyes would flutter shut and his teeth would come out to catch his lower lip, like he was embarrassed of the sounds that would escape while Mako's tongue traced up the underside.

Soon enough, those dulcet tones would flow freely.

And keeping that in mind, Mako wrapped his lips around Wu's cock.

"O-Oh...!" Wu's hips stuttered and his hand plunged into Mako's hair again, gripping loosely. "Ah, that's--" He bit his lip again. Well, that wouldn't do.

Mako pressed forward, willing himself to relax as he took Wu deeper.

"Maah..." Wu's fingers tightened their hold. "That's it, baby. S-So good." Warmth blossomed in his gut at the praise. It spurred him on. "Your mouth... so hot..."

Mako flared his nostrils, breathing as deeply as he could before taking more.

This was about as far as he'd gotten. He relaxed his jaw and, gripping Wu's knees, inched forward.

"Mako...!" Wu curled forward, wrapping his other hand around the back of Mako's neck. "You're amazing, baby. You... You're taking me so well."

Mako moaned, earning another breathless whimper. He could do this.

There was an odd sensation as Wu popped into his throat. Mako's eyes watered, but it didn't hurt. Experimentally, he worked his throat around Wu's cock, eliciting a high pitched whine and a seemingly endless stream of praise.

"So good, so good for me. I'm so deep, Mako," he wheezed. "I'm so close."

Mako groaned. He was doing a good job. Wu felt good. He was making him feel good.

Mako moved one of his hands to fist the remainder of Wu's length and he groaned again. Fuck, there was still so much left.

"Mako, I'm--" But it seemed as if practice was over, because Wu stiffened, his back bowing as he came, right down Mako's throat.

Mako swallowed as best he could, petting one of Wu's thighs as his legs started to shake.

"Oh, Mako..." he whimpered. "That was amazing. You're amazing."

Carefully, Mako pulled off him, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. "Yeah?" His voice was rough, his throat sore. But Wu was a trembling, sated mess. So...

Worth it.

Even if he hadn't properly taken all of him.

Next time.

"Okay," Wu panted after a moment. "Get up here."

Mako raised an eyebrow.

"Wanna kiss you. Can't move," Wu explained, making grabby hands.

Mako snorted and acquiesced, pressing their lips together.

Wu hummed. "Well, you don't taste like banana anymore." Mako swatted his thigh. "But seriously, wow. That was... you were..." He fell forward, nuzzling Mako's neck and shoulder. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Mako replied, dotting kisses over every inch of Wu's skin he could reach. "And, um, sorry I didn't... you know... take it all."

Wu gave a tired chuckle. "That's probably my fault." He peered up at him. "Felt too good."

Mako grinned. "I'll take that."

"Good." Wu pat his shoulder. "Now, manhandle me so I'm in a better position," he said and Mako laughed.

"A better position for what?" he asked.

Wu pulled back and sighed. "To return the favor, silly." He grinned and waggled his eyebrows. "Let a pro show you how it's done."

Mako shook his head, but did as he asked, taking great pleasure in the squeak that escaped Wu's lips as he tossed him unceremoniously onto the bed.

"That's not what I meant!" He giggled. But Mako silenced him with another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I love them~♡♡♡  
> Side note: Did they ever pick up that banana? Or will they find it in the morning?  
> Hmm...
> 
> As always, lmk what you think with a comment/kudos and feel free to check out my other threads on Twitter @bySharkGirl~


End file.
